


Kiss, Kiss

by aetherene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherene/pseuds/aetherene
Summary: Rose and Scorpius kiss every year that they’re in Hogwarts.





	Kiss, Kiss

**Year One**

“Excuse me.”

Scorpius looked up at the doorway of his compartment to see a girl with long, frizzy, red hair and blue eyes and a boy with unruly black hair and almond shaped green eyes. He immediately recognized them to be a Weasley and a Potter. His father had told him a lot about the Weasley and Potter family; not all of it good, but it was civil and Scorpius had the idea that his father respected them to a degree because he owed a Life debt to the Golden Trio.

“Is it all right if my cousin and I sit in this compartment?” asked the girl. “All the other places are full.”

“Er…” The way his father talked about the Weasleys and Potters only managed to pique his interest. He never talked to them before, but he was envious of their relationship. From the short glances he saw, their families looked like it was comfortable and fun in comparison to the austereness of the Malfoys. “Sure,” Scorpius managed to croak out.

“Great!” beamed the girl. She and the boy pulled their trunks inside and closed the door. The girl eagerly plopped down into the seat across from Scorpius and the boy sat down next to her. “I know you! You’re Scorpius Malfoy, aren’t you?”

His throat felt dry, and all he could do was nod.

“I’ve seen you around, but it’s a shame we haven’t had much opportunities to talk. I’m Rose Weasley.” She pointed to the boy beside her and added, “And this is my cousin Albus Potter.” Albus seemed nervous and shy, so all he could do was give a small wave. “It’s a pleasure!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too…” he answered.

Scorpius felt at ease the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. Rose was very chatty but friendly, and somehow, she managed to get Albus and him talking. His father may owe the Golden Trio a life debt, but Scorpius felt like he owed a debt to Rose for opening a new world for him where his parents weren’t looming over his shoulder.

The train pulled into the station, and students began filing out of the compartments. Albus was so excited that he ran out without waiting for his cousin and his new friend.

“Albus, wait for me!” called Rose, but he was already gone. She was about to run after him, but stopped and smiled at Scorpius. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

“Huh?”

Rose quickly leaned over to peck him on the cheek. She was smiling still, but her ears were burning up.

“What was that for?” asked Scorpius, taken back by her gesture.

“It was a thank you for your kindness in letting Al and I sit with you. It was a very enjoyable trip!” she answered.

“Well, then—” Scorpius gently grasped Rose’s shoulders and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her ears seemed to get redder. “That’s a kiss for being kind to me in the first place.”

* * *

  **Year Two**  

Being in Gryffindor meant having courage, especially having courage to stand up and confront friends. At the moment, Rose didn’t have any courage whatsoever. She felt scared; scared that her friendship with Scorpius could be over. She was a Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin. By some kind of unwritten law, they were forced to be enemies or something like that. They managed fine in their first year, but Scorpius had made friends in his house. There was a lot to be worried about when Slytherins were generally moody, bad-tempered with the other houses, and their schemes were particularly harmful.

Rose leaned against a tree in the main yard. She couldn’t stop fidgeting. She enchanted a piece of parchment in class and sent it to Scorpius when Professor Slughorn wasn’t looking, and her classmates were too absorbed in their potions. She asked him to meet her in the main yard. She had to know if they were still friends.

She finally saw him coming across the lawn, and there was this tangle of nerves in the lower pit of her stomach. She gave him a smile when he approached her and said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he greeted with a smile of his own. “What’s up?”

“I haven’t seen you around lately,” she said, trying to mask the sad smile that was starting to etch its way onto her lips.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been busy with homework and all.”

“Well, you’re welcome to study with me in the library,” said Rose. She tried to smile again, but Scorpius seemed to catch on that something was up.

“Is something wrong, Rose?”

“No,” she said. She hesitated for a moment before adding, “Kind of. Sort of. Maybe… Yes.” Scorpius cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. Rose wasn’t a very good liar. “Yes, yes something is wrong.” She sighed.

“Like what?”

She bit her lip before saying, “We haven’t talked for a while. When the Gryffindors and Slytherins do have class together, we don’t even sit with each other.”

“You’re wondering if we’re still friends,” Scorpius pointed out.

“Are we?”

He reached out to brush Rose’s bangs out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. “Of course,” he whispered.

* * *

**Year Three**  

“Oi, Miss Know-It-All Weasley! Why don’t you just go bury your head in the ground! No one cares about what you think!” yelled a Slytherin student.

“Yeah!”

“Stupid Weasel!”

“Go die!”

Tears were stinging Rose’s eyes, and she was trembling as she whipped out her wand to point it at her classmates. There was nothing wrong with being smart, and she was tired of being called a know-it-all. It hurt, and she wasn’t going to stand and take their insults.

**_BANG!_ **

Just like that, the Slytherins began to disperse, grabbing their hexed friends and running off. Rose was still shaking when she realized that she never muttered any hexes.

“You traitor, Malfoy!”

“You bloody git!”

There was another bang and the Slytherins were gone when the smoke cleared. Scorpius gently touched Rose’s shoulder and asked, “Are you okay?”

She watched him stuff his wand back into his robes, and did the same for hers. She nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his chest.

“They’re a bunch of tossers,” he replied, putting his arms around her.

Rose smiled up at him and said, “Hey, close your eyes.”

“Why?”

She gave him a pointed look, and Scorpius did as he was told. She made sure that his eyes were completely closed when she stood up on her toes to kiss his eyelids. When she was firmly planted on the ground, Scorpius opened his eyes in surprise.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“You’re my idol, Scorpius Malfoy,” she answered, smiling. “You should have been in Gryffindor, not Slytherin.”

He let out a low chuckle. “A little late for that, but—”

“Malfoy! What is this I hear about you hexing other students in your house?” yelled a Ravenclaw prefect.

“Your idol is about to get detention,” he finished. “Later, Rose!” And off he went, sprinting down a corridor as the prefect chased after him.

* * *

  **Year Four**  

The Yule Ball was held every year for students in their fourth year and up even though there was no Triwizard Tournament. Hugo and Lily desperately wanted to go, and they even asked Albus and Rose to take them as their dates. Unfortunately for them, Albus already asked a cute Hufflepuff girl, and Scorpius had asked Rose.

Rose had never been more nervous or excited in her life. It was her very first Yule Ball, and her date was her best friend. While the boys spent more time playing outside in the snow, she spent hours with Lily, prepping for the dance. She had remembered her mother telling her about how she used Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion on herself for her Yule Ball, and Rose did the same. Her frizzy hair became sleek, soft, and very tamable, much like her Aunt Ginny’s.

As she descended the stone steps into the Entrance Hall, she found Scorpius waiting for her at the bottom. He was dressed in dark green robes that mirrored his house colors. In the same likeness, she was wearing a deep red that showed off her pride for her house. (“Red is the perfect color for a redhead like you, Rose,” which is what Albus always used to say, but she never really understood what he meant.) Rose had to admit that Scorpius looked very, _very_ handsome in his robes.

Scorpius thought that Rose looked so beautiful. She looked like a true Gryffindor and much like a rose. If she was the petals of a rose, then he was the stem to hold her up. She was stunning with her hair so silky and pulled up into a romantic looking hairdo.

At the last few steps, Scorpius took her hand and guided her down to the ground floor. He pulled out his wand and muttered, “ _Orchideous!_ ” A bouquet of flowers burst out of his wand, and Rose gathered them up into her free arm.

“Thank you, Scorpius,” she said softly, her eyes shining. “They’re beautiful.”

“They’re not as beautiful as you,” he murmured. He smiled back at her, pulling her hand up to his lips, pressing all respect and admiration for her into that one kiss.

* * *

**Year Five**  

When she and Scorpius were fifteen, Rose realized just how popular her best friend was. They were in the library. Scorpius was slacking off, but he was keeping her company, which entailed him casually leaning against the small desk in front of the bookshelf while she was trying to find material to use in her Transfiguration essay.

“Aren’t you going to do your essay as well?” she asked.

“Nah,” he said with a grin. “I’ll just copy off of you.”

”You will not,” snapped Rose. “You always do that.”

“And yet you keep letting me in the end.”

Rose snatched a book off the shelf in slight irritation and began thumbing through it. She was just starting to get engrossed in its words when she heard some giggling. Looking up, she found a group of girls peeking around the next bookshelf, no doubt spying on Scorpius. She groaned. “Your bloody fan club is back,” she whispered, shoving the book back in its place.

“What’s wrong with that?” he asked.

“I can’t concentrate when they’re here!”

Scorpius smirked and reached over to grab the lapel of her robe and showed her the prefect badge pinned to it. “With this thing, you could just dock them house points if they don’t stop annoying you, or better yet, hex them.”

She pried his hand off of her robe and said, “That’s not a legitimate reason to dock points, but I am going to hex you soon because _you’re_ the reason why they’re here.”

“Aw, Rosie, you’re wounding me,” he joked.

“I soon will be.” Rose waved her wand and another book flew off the shelf and into her hand. As she was opening it up, she watched Scorpius shrug from the corner of her eye and continue to stare around the library, not minding the giggling of the girls.

Rose guessed that Scorpius _was_ attractive. Okay, very attractive. He looked exactly like his father with a pointed face, platinum blonde hair, and grey eyes, but the difference was that Scorpius carried himself differently. He was sweet and kind and he never discriminated against Muggle Borns and Mixed Bloods. He was smart, charming, tall (she had never noticed until now that he was towering over her; when did he get so tall?), and the Slytherin team’s best Chaser.

She heard the giggling again and let out an inaudible sigh. She suddenly couldn’t blame those fan girls. Scorpius was popular and desirable and _sexy_ and…she now wanted to smack herself with a book for ever thinking that her best friend was sexy. Sure, he was, but best friends should never think of each other that way. Right?

She was scared to sneak a peek at him, but she did anyway. He was just casually leaning against the bookshelf and looking so _good._ Her face was burning up, and felt this fire running through her veins and pooling in the pit of her stomach. She had the desire to grab him and kiss him and tell those girls to shove off because he was hers. Oh god, she was going mental. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the cold shower of shame running down her spine.

“Out! _Out!_ ” screamed Madam Pince at the girls fawning over Scorpius. “If you are not here for the books then get _out!_ ”

Rose was too distracted by how hot she suddenly felt to even enjoy Madam Pince chasing the girls out of the library. Scorpius heard her heavy sigh and turned to her. “Are you all right?” he asked, voice seeped with worry. “You look like you have a fever.” He reached out to feel her forehead, but she moved away slightly.

“I’ll have to finish my essay later. I’m not feeling well,” she said quickly. She put the book back and grabbed her bag from the floor, slinging it over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” Her desires and thoughts possessed her at the last minute, and she pressed her lips to Scorpius’ neck for one second too long. He seemed surprised at such a kiss, and Rose was shocked that she had even done such a thing.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she lamely excused herself with, “Sorry. I wanted to kiss your cheek, but I was too lazy to stand on my toes.”

Her knees were trembling beneath her, and she forced herself to move away and not look back at him. What was this desire flaring up in her chest? What she was feeling for Scorpius was different from what those giggling girls felt for him. They only liked him because he was hot. Oh no, what Rose felt was different; it wasn’t desire just because he was handsome, but because he was shrewd, loyal, smart, and brave, and it just felt _right_ to feel this way.

* * *

  **Year Six**  

Scorpius tried not to let it show, but he had always noticed Rose Weasley. Since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, he always watched her. She was brilliant beyond belief, loyal to all those who were important to her, could be sly at opportune times, and was naturally fearless. The more the years passed, the more her body changed, too, and Scorpius definitely could not stop watching that. She got taller (still not as tall as him), and her body started filling in at all the right places. He was so relieved that no one seemed to notice what he did.

He loved being Rose’s friend, but the downfall to that was that he had a zero chance of ever being more than just a friend. Friends fell short of romance. Going past that line would make them lovers and most likely boyfriend and girlfriend. They would never go past that line though; he _wanted_ to, but not when Rose had the sexual interest of a celibate. They were friends; _best_ friends, but that never seemed to be the case when he was asleep.

So he had to be satisfied with being friends with Rose and dissatisfied with a relationship that wouldn’t move forward. It sucked. It sucked to be alone with her when going to Hogsmeade and it wasn’t considered to be a date. It was just a friendly outing just like how it had been for the past three years.

“You’re still cold?” he asked. They were in the Three Broomsticks, enjoying a glass of butterbeer. It was cozy and warm and just what they needed after trudging through powder snow and enduring the cold winds beating against their faces.

Rose was sitting across from him, rubbing her hands together to try to create enough friction and warmth. “Chilly,” she corrected. “My hands are still cold so I’m still shivering a little.”

He reached across the table to gently grab one of her wrists. He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, hoping that she could feel how much and how long he longed for her, and only her.

* * *

  **Year Seven**

Warm afternoons by the lake were bliss for Rose and Scorpius. They were breaks from homework and studying for N.E.W.T.S, and it was the most time that they could be together. No one knew that their friendship was going to last this long. With Scorpius in Slytherin and Rose in Gryffindor, everyone expected them to have some kind of falling out. They had arguments time to time, but there were quickly resolved because their relationship meant more than their pride.

But when people weren’t expecting them to end their friendship, they were expecting for Scorpius and Rose to officially become an item. It was obvious from the way they looked at each other that their feelings ran much deeper than friendship; they just didn’t know how the other felt.

Sitting beside Rose, Scorpius couldn’t help but enjoy the view of the girl lying on the grass, her hair sprawled out around her. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the sun caressing her exposed skin. He could count the freckles sprinkled across her nose and how smooth looking her skin was. Seven years of temptations was too much for him, and he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. Her skin was even softer and smoother than he ever imagined; it was like the finest velvet in the whole world. He held his breath when she stirred slightly, but she merely turned her cheek into the palm of his hand and sighed.

The fragile glass bottle that held up all his feelings shattered with that simple gesture, and he bent down, kissing her lips. It wasn’t like the innocent, platonic kisses of friends, but that of lovers, as a man loves a woman and as a hero loves a heroine.

At first, Rose seemed to be surprised as she shifted a little beneath him, but she let out a breathy sigh against his lips and accepted the gesture, slowly waking up by degrees. He was sure that she would push him away, scream and shout, once she realized who it was she was kissing, but with the caress of her hands against his cheeks, it seemed like she knew exactly who it was.

Scorpius hovered above her, brushing a thumb against her red lips. The thin veil that her feelings had hid behind was lifted, and he could see it in her eyes; pure, raw love directed solely at him.

Rose smiled softly at him. “Is this a dream?” she asked quietly, slowly batting her eyes at him.

“I hope not,” he growled, kissing her again.

And just like that, they crossed that thin, thin line in the next stage of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a very, very old prompt from a writing forum I used to frequent but has since shut down. (This prompt will also feature in another story for Teen Wolf.)


End file.
